By the Wind
by Odeeyou
Summary: Two people who have always follwed the wind, in some form or another, have crossed paths. Where some interesting revelations come to mind for the two people. And they must act upon them.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or the characters in it. Talk about a bummer.  
  
(One shot) This story could possibly progress into more if I wanted it to. There is not a pairing in this story. Nor really. More like an unspoken affinity between the two persons. Though personally, I would be interested in reading a fic with this pairing. I don't think I've read one before.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"The wind is strong today." He noted to himself. Almost as if the wind were in some hurry to get him somewhere. He smirked at his own thoughts. Since when did he start thinking on such a deep level?  
  
The wind blew at his back. Messing his already unruly brown hair. He ran a hand through it unconsciously, as if it would do any good, and adjusted the duffel bag he had thrown over his shoulder.  
  
The wind was warm. But slowly cooling with the changing of the seasons. He made a point of traveling with the wind at his back. He had always followed the wind. Like a leaf, at the winds mercy. Only able to comply with it. It had become almost natural to him now that he have the wind at his back. He had even begun changing directions with this wind, unconsciously, not even registering it anymore.  
  
The countryside was beautiful. Fields of long tall grass stood to his right. Trees in the distance were just beginning to change colors under the warm sun hanging overhead.  
  
To his right was a small town. He summarized the population to be only a few hundred. It looked almost picturesque. The town sitting amongst the empty countryside. It looked like something out of a history book. Untouched by modern technology.  
  
He at the moment was traveling along the grassy hills. Abruptly, the wind changed direction on his. It blew from the west. He turned with it, but he paused momentarily when he saw this change was going to direct him strait into the town. He shrugged and dug his hands into his pockets. Moving in the winds choice of direction.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Michiru sat up for where she was digging up weeds in her flowerbeds. She decided it was a nice day to do it in. But she looked up when she felt the wind change direction abruptly. She pulled her aqua blue hair out of her eyes before she crouched down again to finish the job.  
  
When she looked up again, she spotted a figure walking into the town. She lived right on the outskirts so she was usually the first person to see anyone coming. By now though, the whole town probably already knew about it. Such a small town, news traveled fast. And strangers didn't pass by often.  
  
He came down the road with the wind at his back and a duffel bag over his shoulder. He had brown unruly hair and deep blue eyes like her own. As he made his way down the street, he came past her house. But he didn't seem to notice her sitting there. His eyes were very focused on the road ahead of him.  
  
Suddenly, they both looked up as the wind suddenly stopped blowing all together. To test her theory, she pulled one of her gloves off and stuck a finger in her mouth before putting it up in the air. Yes. The wind had stopped blowing. Strange, it was strong a moment ago.  
  
She looked around and was surprised to see the stranger had stopped in front of her house the moment the wind had stopped blowing. Not only that, but he was doing the same thing. Also holding his finger in the air slightly.  
  
She smiled and stood up. Pulling her gloves off, she approached the stranger and leaned on the fence in front of her house. "Hello. Welcome to Winchestertonville. (Some of you may know where I got that name.)  
  
He nodded his head in response as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. When he saw that there was no breeze, he dropped his hand and seemed to look a little disappointed about something.  
  
"Your car break down? We don't get many wanderers around here." She stated and motioned about the town. Pointing to some of the inhabitants who kept their distance from him out of caution.  
  
"Not wandering. Following." He stood were he stopped and didn't look to be going anywhere. She shrugged her shoulders in response. "Why don't you come inside for something to drink? You can tell me about it."  
  
"Hn. Thank you." He moved away from the spot he'd been standing on. He too noticed a lot of people peeking out their windows at him. People having a mixed emotion of fear and curiosity about him. They should be scared.  
  
It was nice of this woman to be so hospitable to him though. He could tell by her accent that she was not from this town. He wondered how long she had to live here for the people to get used to her. Or are they still not used to her?  
  
They walked through the front door of her little house and she motioned for him to sit on the couch in one of the rooms. He sat down when she returned a minute later with two glasses of ice tea.  
  
"I'm Kaiou Michiru." She handed his a glass and sat down on one of the couches adjacent from him.  
  
"Heero Yuy." He seemed to process those thoughts before he spoke. He looked at her for a moment curiously. "Michiru, the famous violinist?" He asked her.  
  
She blushed slightly. Knowing that she had just given her cover away. "Yes." She admitted. She was glad to see he didn't do anything other than process that information. He nodded his head to her.  
  
"Are you a fan of my music?" She asked and sat her glass down on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"No." He shook his head and sat down his glass on the table as well. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "But I had a friend who was also a violinist. He was very fond of your music. As a point of fact, you might even know him."  
  
"Hmm? Who?" She knew she probably didn't know the guy. She had met several violinists during her career. But she was only making chit chat with this guy too.  
  
"Quatre Rebarba Winner." He looked up to see her expression.  
  
Ah yes. She knew him. Very well as a point of fact. She was surprised that this guy knew him though. "Yes I know him. He conducted a symphony I attended once some years back."  
  
"I am somewhat surprised to find you here. Considering how famous you are." He picked up his drink again and leaned back in the couch. She only smiled at his remark. But it faded rather quickly.  
  
"My dream was to be a violinist. Fandom had nothing to do with it." She felt the memories come back to her. She knew she wanted to get them off her chest. But she wasn't ready just yet. "What about you? You said you were following."  
  
"Following the wind." He finished his drink and sat it down. After glancing at her, he saw the cryptic answer he just gave her wasn't going to suffice. He gave in and let an ever so small sigh escape him.  
  
"I fought in the war as a soldier. All my life and from a very young age I only followed orders. Like a leaf caught in the wind, I had no real control over my life what so ever. After the war, I found out that it was not something I could discard easily. I wasn't ready to make decisions for myself when all my life they had been made for me. So after the war, I lived by the wind. And let it choose where my life would go."  
  
He looked back to her again to see that she was smiling. This time a real smile. That stayed on her face. But it was a small smile. Laughing to some untold joke only she knew. Her gaze was on the floor.  
  
"I too fought in a war. I may not have followed orders, but I followed my comrade. My closest friend. She was like the wind. Constantly changing directions. But I would follow her anywhere. After the war, she became a racecar driver, but she soon died in an accident during a race. After that I too decided to follow the wind. If I couldn't follow her in life, that perhaps spiritually I could. The wind brought me here."  
  
She looked up from the floor at him to see him nodding his head in response. "We are a lot alike. Though you would never tell just by looking." He watched as she also nodded her head. It was a comfort to him that he was not completely alone in his emotions. He had emotions. He just couldn't show them. He looked out the window and saw a tree swaying in the breeze. The wind had picked up again.  
  
Standing up, he picked up his duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder again. "I must continue. I will tell Quatre that you are fine and I will not alert the media of your whereabouts."  
  
"Thank you." She stood up and walked him to the door. They stepped out into the breeze again. "Perhaps we will meet again."  
  
He nodded his head and smirked at her. The closest thing she saw to a smile from him. Much like her own. "Perhaps. Kaiou Michiru."  
  
With that, he began walking down the road again. The wind at his back. Once he was sure he was at a reasonable distance away from sight, he smiled to himself. It was nice talking to someone like that. There were so few people who actually understood him like that. So few that he could talk with like that. A shame that he couldn't more often.  
  
She stood by the side of the road and watched him until he disappeared from sight. She smiled to herself. They did indeed have a lot in common. Possibly more than either of them chose to admit.  
  
With that out of the way, she turned around to go back into the house. A sudden gust of wind began pushing her in the opposite direction. She stopped walking and glared at nothing in particular. She walked towards the house again. This time a stranger gust of wind blew and nearly threw her off her feet. She steadied herself when a sudden realization hit her.  
  
"What is this? Miss I-want-nothing-to-do-with-men wants me to go after this guy? Huh Haruka?" She was sure to put on extra sarcasm when she said this. The wind picked up again. As if annoyed by her remark.  
  
"I know you never liked me to be by myself. You mean to say you actually found a guy that meets your specifications?" The wind blew again. In the same direction, only this time not as fiercely.  
  
She turned around and looked down in the road in the direction that the guy had gone just shortly ago. Her smile grew. If she was not careful, it might break into a grin. She always followed the wind. "Perhaps we WILL meet again. Heero Yuy."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What do you think? Just an idea that popped into my head. Like I said this is a one shot. But I wouldn't mind trying to write a story off of it. I have never read a story with this pairing before and it might be fun to try. What do you think? R&R. 


	2. chap 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I am going to attempt to continue with this story. Thank you for the reviews supporting it. This is something of an experiment. I don't even know if it will work the way I want it to.  
  
IMPORTANT: This is a Heero Michiru pairing. NOT A COUPLING. I know that in the anime, fanfics and such, Michiru and Haruka were a couple. Just because I am pairing Michiru with Heero doesn't mean that there will be any Romantic interest between the two. I truthfully haven't decided that far into the fic yet. So do not flame me about it unless you have a good reason.  
  
I will continue this fic because of the nice reviews I got on it. Even if they were few. Thank you, the dear reviews who were kind enough to review.  
  
I will only couple these two if you the reviews so wish it. If you do not, that is okay too. I'm sure there are a lot of Michiru Haruka fans out there who wish it to stay that way.  
  
Enjoy the fic.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Michiru hugged the duffle bag closer to her as she made her way down the dirt road. Three days of following the wind. She had not traveled like this in a few years. Not since after her friend had died. And the wind brought her to that small town.  
  
It felt good though. The wind at her back. If Haruka was looking for her to meet up with that guy, Heero Yuy, she had no doubt she would. With time. They were both following the wind. It was only a matter of time.  
  
One thing she was very thankful for. The wind was blowing to the south. And traveling in that direction would bring warmth. It might take a while at the pace she was traveling, but she would get there. And not the north. They were already getting snow north of the continent.  
  
The wind gave a good gust. Blowing her hair about and into her eyes sight. She pulled it out of her face, for the 300th time. Thinking that Haruka would certainly find it amusing. Of course she would. She had short hair.  
  
To her great relief, she saw buildings ahead of her down the road. A town! Thank goodness a town! She was well supplied and prepared to sleep on the ground if she had too. But it didn't mean she wanted too. Not when she was given the opportunity not too.  
  
"Ah ha! The motel six! Just up ahead!" Sure, she had the money to go all out and get a pent house for herself if she wanted to. But she didn't want the press on her heels. After all, she had been missing for two years, publicly that is. It was a small town anyway. Don't ask for what you can't get.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He grabbed various items off the shelf. Restocking his supplies. Though he had opened up over the years, some things as a soldier still remained. Rationing for example. The supplies he bought should last him a good two weeks if he were careful.  
  
He walked up to the register in the gas station and dumped his things on the counter. The man ringed them up. Heero handed him a card as the man ran it through the machine. The guy grinned at the sale he was just making.  
  
"Thank you very much for shopping with us Mr. Yuy." He handed the credit card back and he began to place his newly bought supplies into his duffle bad accordingly. Quatre really didn't have to give him his own credit card with his account. He could have easily hacked into a bank and created a dummy account for himself.  
  
He nodded to the man behind the counter and moved towards the exit. He paused momentarily at the door when a head of blue hair caught his eye to the left of the station. If he didn't know better, he might have thought that one woman Michiru were following him or something.  
  
He shook his head and walked out of the station. Walking with the wind to his back. A ridiculous thought. What would a violinist have to gain by following him? Though he remembered her saying that she too, once, followed the wind. But that was before, he reminded himself. He shifted those thoughts to the back of his head for later. Right now he needed to find a place to stay.  
  
The Motel Six loomed just up the road ahead of him. He smirked at himself. How very convenient.  
  
Heero laid his sleeping bag out across the ground behind the hotel. Out of sight of anyone looking. Towns and cities would be more scarce from here. The terrain more fierce. Better he gets better acquainted with the ground now. He had come to be too used to hotels recently. What with all the towns he went though.  
  
Dinner had been simple. Some soup cooking over canned heat and a collapsible stove. But dinner had been a while ago. Before the sun had set. Now, he would endeavor to get his hour of sleep for the night. If he was lucky that is. He didn't like to sleep when not needed.  
  
Heero was shaken out of his sleep as a high-pitched scream filled the air. Bolting up, he pulled his gun out instinctively and looked around, looking for the attacker. Nothing. This time he heard a yell. That or a war cry, coming from the hotel.  
  
A domestic disturbance more than likely. He ran up to the hotel and peered into the window of the racket, looking for the cause of the trouble. That had so rudely woken him from his one hour of sleep that night.  
  
He saw one of the last things he expected to see. Kaiou Michiru. Screaming like a banshee. Good thing she was a violinist and not a singer. She let out a war cry and swung about a broom wildly. A small movement caught his eye on the floor. A mouse. A mouse was running about on the floor. She swung the broom at it.  
  
He noted briefly to himself of her movement. Very steady and deliberate movements. Despite the screaming. But enough to tell she had been trained. Evidently not enough to kill a mouse. Swiftly and quietly, he opened the window from the outside and hoped into her room.  
  
Once inside, the mouse ran in his directing. He scooped it up in his hand easily. And waited for the woman to calm down. He got a broom in the face.  
  
Heero fell to the floor. The mouse in his hand flew through the air and landed on top of his on the floor. Michiru appeared to not have even noticed his presence. All she saw was the mouse. As she pelted Heero with the broom repeatedly.  
  
The mouse ran off into its hole in the wall in the corner of the room. Michiru growled at the mouse at where it had retreated. She had gotten soft in these years of peace. Mocked by a mouse.  
  
Her thoughts came back to her as she heard a soft groan in the room. Looking down, she found Yuy lying on the floor, nearly unconscious. She remembered that the mouse had been there a little bit ago. She must have whacked him with the broom.  
  
Preparing to apologize to him for the beating, she saw the window was open. Now it made sense. "Why were you sneaking into my room?"  
  
Heero came to his senses and stood up slowly. Wondering how she had beaten him up so badly, and with just a broom. He heard her ask a question. And in his mind a stupid one. "I heard someone screaming so I came to see what the problem was. Only to find you swinging a broom like a sword trying to kill a mouse."  
  
"That doesn't excuse you from sneaking into my room."  
  
"It does when you wake me from what little sleep I already get."  
  
They glared at one another for a moment or two when a cold breeze blew through the open window. Michiru ran over to it and slammed the window shut. But for some strange reason, standing in the room with this guy felt just as cold as it did with the open window.  
  
Speaking of which. "Why were you outside anyway?"  
  
"I WAS sleeping. Which brings a question to mind. "Why are you following me? It seems a little coincidental that I should find you here." He immediately became suspicious of her. It was a good ploy. If someone were following him, better to let him think he knew him or her and what was going on. Lead him off trail.  
  
"I wasn't following you." She stated dryly. He glared at her coldly, as though he knew immediately that she was lying. "Okay, I wasn't ONLY following you."  
  
"Then what else were you doing besides following me?" Somehow, he had a feeling that he was going to gain a traveling partner. Weather he wanted one or not.  
  
"I was following the wind. After you left, someo- something told me to continue my wanderings. Coincidentally in the came direction." She had almost said "someone." It was a habit for her to talk about the wind as though it were her friend. That was something she was not ready to talk about.  
  
Heero nodded, more so to himself. He understood what she was talking about. Wanderlust. A lot of people had it. And she did say that she used to travel some herself before. Crossing paths with him probably just re- sparked that interest.  
  
Michiru watched Yuy, as he seemed to understand what she was saying. He turned his back to her and walked back to the window, opening it up. Wait a sec. . . Weren't they on the third floor? "Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to try and get some sleep. My sleeping bag is out there." He got half way out the window when a hand grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back inside.  
  
"What are you doing? Its 40 degrees out there! And you are not climbing down that wall in the dark! You can't sleep out there!" This guy just defied all logic in her books. What the hell was he thinking?  
  
"Watch me." He turned around and moved to the door. If he had too, he would walk strait out of the building, but he would not stay here. He turned the door handle, only to have it not do anything. He jerked it back and forth. Nothing.  
  
"What's the matter? Forget how to use a door?" She said sarcastically. Unfortunately it had no effect on the guy.  
  
He grunted and kicked the door down with his foot. Breaking the lock and knocking the door partially off from its hinges. "The door works fine." He stated and made his way down the hall way and out the building. Oblivious to the glare he was receiving.  
  
"Hey! I'm going to have to pay for that!" Michiru yelled at his retreating form. Perhaps the wind was wrong about this guy. Although his personality certainly reminded her of a certain someone she used to know. 


End file.
